You Found Me
by The Spirit Of Flight
Summary: When I first attended the thirty-week class that guaranteed to make ineffectual fairies like me into the ideal Fairly God Parent, I was never told it would lead to this confusion, discrimination, a blonde ex-girlfriend who spends more time worrying over others problems than her own, and falling in love...with HIM. Foop x Poof Yaoi boyxboy POOF's POV Future Fic.
1. 1 - Revelations of Discrimination

**Disclaimer:**_**I do not own any of the character's from Fairy Odd Parents besides some, who are based off of the characters from the show!**_

**A Foop x Poof Fan Fiction Where Poof is a **_**BOY!**_

**Hello everyone! This is my newest story that I am happy to present you with today. I wrote this after becoming an official fan of the coupling, and even though I am not fully absorbed into the Fairly Odd Parents fandom as I used to be as a child, I still had the desire to create a story that would fulfill my love for Foop / Poof. I am not the hugest romantic, so don't be afraid to tell me if you feel that there is something odd about the shift in emotions throughout the story. I will make sure to fix. ;)**

**Anyway, this story is from Poof's point of view. Please note I did create my own story to his future, and some of his personality. I also did this with Foop as well. Furthermore, if you are looking to get into the mood of reading this story, listen to "You Found Me" (Kelly Clarkson) or "Unusual You" (Britney Spears.)**

**Warning:**** This story has family angst, friendship, romance, boy x boy (don't like, don't read!) and lastly, sexual content (in later chapters). Whether there is a lemon or not depends on my audience. Also, I'm sorry to anyone who is looking for a cute romance story. Honestly, you're not going to find it here. This story does have romance in it, but in between that there are: discrimination, mentions of death, and homophobia. I'm creating a "semi-realistic" story where the world is not all painted in rainbows. So to conclude, you have been warned.**

**Beta:**_**Simlead**_** - The awesome editor of this chapter. :) Give a hand to Simlead...she'll be putting up with my silly mistakes throughout this fan fiction. But seriously, acknowledge her for what she has done. **

* * *

**You Found Me**

**By,**

_**The Spirit Of Flight**_

º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤øº¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤øº¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸

**::****Chapter One****::**

**¶ - Revelations of Discrimination - ¶**

º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤øº¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤øº¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸

It was one thing for me to learn spells that could entertain any child's wish, but to return to such activities with the actual thing was different, especially since I have close to no experience when it comes to dealing with children. Sure, some may argue that I had been around Timmy Turner, a boy who out-grew the presence of my parents at the tender age of sixteen. Presently he is retired inside a nursing home for the elder at seventy-six years old. But that was in the past, when I was a baby. Memories from then are hazy, and I no longer considered those translucent reminisces as experiences. So in that case, to develop my deficiency into actual experience, I had signed up for a thirty-week class that promised to train fairies like me and make us into the ideal Fairy God Parent for our assigned God child. It was similar to the Fairy Academy, but this class was less hands on.

However after the first lesson, I soon learned that this is not an easy practice as I had originally believed it would be. The understandings of a child's mind is complex, and halfway through the four hour course, I had my fair share of irritation when I learned that unless the child made a wish that did not follow the fairy rules for legal desires, we had to grant anything they asked for. I don't know if I wanted to yell that we shouldn't teach children to be selfish or to smack my forehead against the desk when I was aware that I was being self-centered in my own morals. We are the fairy GOD parents, not the biological parent. Whether or not the child is selfish was not our problem to deal with, as we were not their educators. We were just their tools that had the ability to grant them fake happiness while the actual void where their joy should have resided was hallowed out to be filled with pain. _'And it leads me to question…'_I sighed, '_if parents take up the responsibility of taking care of a child, why do they ignore them?' _Even when they turned 'blind-eye' to their child and brought us our jobs, said actions should not be happening. _'We should be able to bring them fun, not the false comfort of a parent…'_

Before I could continue reflecting over my beliefs, a strident female's voice broke me away from the absorption of my thoughts. Blinking, I returned to reality, and comprehended that said voice was the teacher speaking from the front of the classroom.

"Today each of you will be given a doll," I ran my hands over my drooping lids as I struggled to stay alert as the instructor was introducing the lesson. Yawning into the corner of my elbow, I cradled my head into the palm of my hand as I studied the appearance of the teacher at the front of the classroom. I could only describe her look as something similar to a pixie. Put the two boring beings together, you wouldn't even be able to tell the two apart. Seriously, the woman wore a gray suit every day and the constant bun in her hair that held the dark strands away from her face to reveal her frowning lips. Even the indifferent presence she had showed on her exterior. My only saving grace was her voice that actually held the ability to change octaves instead of the monotone voices pixies had.

That reminds me…what was our teacher's name again?

"-Each doll has a recording device inside of it that will request a wish. It is your responsibility to make sure each wish follows the rules." A collective of groans buzzed throughout the classroom, and I couldn't help but join in on it. Yesterday, our homework was to read and memorize every rule for granting wishes. I only got to rule number 450 before I passed out from exhaustion.

She ignored the sounds by continuing, "There will be no actual wish granting however, mostly because the majority of you do not have wands yet," I sunk lower into my seat, feeling warmth rise to my cheeks. Besides the rattle I had as a baby, I did not have the actual wand that adults used. "On this worksheet," she held a piece of paper up that was double-sided with ten questions on each side, "you will write 'yes' or 'no' and explain your answer on a separate piece of notebook paper. Please hand this paper and your explanations, paper-clipped together, in by the end of the four-hour work period." The teacher held her wand up, and almost mechanically the greater part of the classroom straightened up in anticipation. I adjusted my posture half as heartedly as our teacher said, "_Begin_." With a flash of white that nearly blinded me from the brightness, I found as the spots over my eyes cleared that a toy doll was now seated on my desk, with the worksheet and leaflet paper beside it. I frowned as I picked up my pencil, tongue in cheek, as I began. But before I could turn on the lifeless doll from the button on its stomach, a voice averted my concentration.

"How do you turn _off_ this annoying _contraption_?" No one seemed to notice the man in the back row until now from how surprised everyone seemed. They all rotated in their seats to look at who had spoken towards the back of the classroom. My eyes only traveled, as I didn't want the other to know I was looking. As soon as my eyes met the form in the back, I couldn't help but snort. Foop, the anti-fairy that took up the opposite traits of me, was shaking his doll in failed attempts in turning it off. The doll was spewing out wishes in abnormal manner, where it usually should be giving out five minute durations between each one instead. Clearly a malfunction, but he seemed adamant on either shutting it up or fixing it from the way he smacked it.

Our teacher looked up from her desk, where she had sat herself after giving out instructions, to narrow her dark eyes at the disrupting student angrily, "Mr. Foop, do we have a problem?" From her angle, as the desks gradually were elevated from steps up to the top, she could not see his actions of abusing the doll from behind his desk. Neither was she able to hear the dolls fast-paced gabbing over the chatter of others.

But it seemed Foop either was not listening or turned deaf to other noises as he centered his attention on the object in his hands. If the thing was alive, I swear it would drop dead from his glaring. The sight was too funny, and being the son of risible parents, I was practically inclined to laugh at that moment and be subjected to an even greater part of his stares filled with contempt.

After a moment of chuckling, I wiped a tear from my eye to ask, "What is the matter, buddy?" I smirked, "having problems shutting up your God child?"

"I'm not your buddy," he sneered, "and what about you? You can't even turn yours on." I felt my face flush red with irritation at the reply. Not because he was virtually saying I was technology impaired, but for the fact that he was jumping to conclusions. I didn't have time to turn my doll on because _he_ disrupted the class and diverted my attention from my work.

I opened and closed my mouth in failed efforts to retort to such accusations. Finally having a go at one that floated to the forepart of my scrambled thoughts, I spoke with a voice dripping with sarcasm, "Well let's look to the bright side, you actually have someone willing to talk to you." His middle finger rose as his eyes, if possible, darkened in rage. I returned the gesture heartedly. However, after I turned back around, I had moved in time to see the teacher stand from her desk. She smacked her ruler onto the surface of the stained mahogany, and the result was a thunderous clap that had the room falling into silence, besides the babbling voices of dolls that had been turned on.

Lips pursed and cheeks florid, our teacher was the splitting image of the devil in that moment, "Mr. Foop and Poof!" She yelled, and we quickly stood in recognition of our names being called. I gulped as her narrowed eyes landed on me for a moment before traveling to Foop, who visibly stiffened under her stare, "how would you two like a trip to the Dean's office?" My eyes widened as I felt the blood rush from my head at the threat. No, if I was sent there, then my parents would _surely_ be notified. It was like an elementary school punishment all over again, but that was not the reason for my fear. I had promised that I would behave and not get into trouble following my parent's discovery of Foop taking these classes as well. The reason for my assurance was because of how I acted back in high school. In high school, Foop and I had many suspensions from getting into physical fights, and close to the time of our graduation, we were nearly expelled. It was then, after witnessing the disappointment in their eyes when they had heard of what had transpired, that I had promised to be good.

But my clean record here was about to be put to an end, thanks to this asshole. "No…" And before I realized it myself, I had slammed my hands onto the desk, while leaning forward as I screamed out a loud, _"NO!"_ That ended in an embarrassing crack in my voice that had me closing my mouth shut with teeth clicking.

Ignoring my outburst that had my cheeks flushing, Foop crossed his arms with a, "Hn," as he now stared indifferently back at our scowling teacher, "like I care."

I stared in horror as our teacher's face reddened further, and overlooking my earlier embarrassment, I spoke up before she could do so herself, "l-listen teach…" she placed her hands on her hips as she listened to my attempts at pacifying the situation, "I'm sorry about our actions." Ignoring the faint titters of surrounding students, I resigned myself to my fate as her response was silence. Fluttering my wings in nervousness, I sucked my bottom lip behind my front teeth and bit down on the flesh as I awaited her next orders. Though in contrary to what I believed would have happened next, I was shocked to see her usual paleness returning. Her glowering stare still remained through as she relaxed from her previous fury.

"Fine," she muttered, sitting back down in her seat with a sigh, "I'll overlook this for now since both of you have been good so far, unlike in the past." I flinched at her words. She panned her eyes over us critically, "but if it happens again, the trip to the Dean's office _will_ happen. I'm not about to deal with any bad behavior in my classroom" Facing the other students, she nodded, "get back to work." And that was the end of it.

I sat back down into my chair as well as Foop, who only casted me a quick glare before reaching over and grabbing someone else's doll with a snarl. The fairy he stole from only protested for a moment, but after a whispered threat, they quieted down just as quickly.

My body went lax with relief, and after a moment of breathing steadily to gradually ease my racing nerves, I got to work. I definitely did not need another reason to be sent to the Dean's office other than a fight with Foop.

* * *

'_Two right out of twenty…'_ I felt my eye twitch as I eyed the worksheet we had just finished. Near the end of the four-hour class, early finishers had the privilege to get their papers graded instead of waiting until the next day. I was among the fairy that got the piece over and done within a short time, and the result was:_ 'I got a 27…'_ in comparison to my grades back when I was in school, this was extremely low. I am used to getting 90's or 100's, but not something with about a 68 difference. _'That number in red ink is mocking me-!'_

Unexpectedly, a slight push to my shoulder had me stumbling forward with a surprised yelp. Catching myself on the doorframe leading outside the small building, I regained my footing before I fell onto my face from the lack of balance. Looking around for whoever shoved me, I glared as I took notice of the neatly shined shoes and black trousers next to me. Pivoting my head upwards, I caught sight of the smug smirk on that bastard's face as he passed through the courtyard leading out into Fairy World, and all the while waving his worksheet around like a flag. On it, he happily displayed his 95 written in red ink at the top with a smiley face. He even received the teacher's comment of _'Good Job!'_ written off to the side - whereas for me, I got a frown face and a _'try harder'_ from her.

Fuming as I crumpled up my paper, I pointed daggers at him as he laughed, and with a flap of his black batwings, he took off into the sky. I watched him until passing clouds hazed over his image in an opaque fog.

Exhaling noisily, I stuffed my hands into my pockets, wrinkled paper and all, to finally pass through the threshold of the courtyard to the outside.

The buzz of the city instantly filled my ears in a familiar sound, along with the happy chatter of pedestrians that populated the streets. Among those who were cheerful, there were very few profanities heard from yelled arguments between fairies. If such disputes happened, the feuds were frequently ended on peaceful terms. I guess it was a trait to the world I live in that made me grateful for such moods, as the feeling was cathartic. The release of my built up stress left me like the perspiration dripping down the curve of my chin. It was still summer, though close to the end of it. September was around the corner, and soon the changing of leaves on trees down on Earth would begin. I was looking forward to the cooler season.

Trotting down the path to my apartment located in the suburbs of the city, I passed many fairies that stopped and stared at me in admiration. The looks were understandable – I was a celebrity in their eyes because the verity is: I am the first baby born after thousands of years. The attention from when I was a younger has since then died down, which I am grateful for. I no longer have to worry about shying away from the public because I am not stopped every five seconds to sign autographs or take pictures for a local Fairy World newspaper.

As a baby, it was scary for me to be the victim of several camera flashes that left white dots over my vision. The fear only grew worse as I got older, but in the time of my absence Jorden had strictly informed the paparazzi to ask permission for a picture instead of doing it without my approval. I didn't exactly agree with being confronted by several people desperate for a picture of their idol at the time, but I guess it was better than being blinded at a number of angles all in one instant.

Walking through the streets that led to my apartment, I glanced back numerous times to make sure I wasn't being followed. Seeing no one in my brief search, I continued on normally without fear that some rabid fan would be knocking at my door or spreading my address to other supporters over the use of the internet. I had that happen when I moved into my first residence. One slip up and the next morning I had hundreds of fans waiting at my doorstep. Let me tell you, I barely made it out with all my clothing on, as the majorities were hormonal teenage girls who were more obsessed over my looks than the actual reason I became celebrity in the first place.

Reaching into my pocket once more as I approached the rickety old door that led into my dwelling, I paused briefly in attaining my key at the note taped to my door inside a white envelope. Groaning, I dreaded the fact that it may be a fan who had found my home. I am not looking forward to reporting to my parents for a second time, asking them if I could borrow money for a new apartment. I didn't have a job yet, so I could not afford one with the remaining money I have after I spent most of it on the class I am in as of right now.

Pushing the key into the slot, I opened the door while grabbing the note. Let's see what mindless confession it is this time.

Tossing my graded paper into the trash bin in the kitchen, I stepped around the messy wet spots on my white rug in the living room or stains from past food spills. Most of the marks were from past residents, but the most recent were from me.

Tearing open the envelope as I plopped myself down on the small blue sofa in the middle of the room, I kicked my feet up on the coffee table as I drew out a piece of white leaflet paper with writing written in an orange gel pen. Furrowing my eyes, I read the note, recognizing of _who_ had written to me from the hand writing.

"_Hey Poof,_

_I know you're busy with your current class's, but I was wondering if you could make time in the morning tomorrow to come see me at our favorite place, Fairies Dust Café? If so, then do you think eight is okay? I know you have to get to class at ten, and the building you take these courses in are less than thirty minutes away by flying._

_If you can't make it, that is okay!_

_With love,_

_Goldie Goldenglow."_

Goldie and I had dated throughout middle and high school, even though in elementary we had occasionally exchanged sloppy wet kisses on each other's cheeks in affection. I know it may imply that "we _were meant to be together"_ as my mother had put it, but by high school, our relationship had changed. It was more like we were best friends than actual lovers, and we both were aware of that. For me personally something was not right – like a puzzle piece not fitting into place. I could not explain it, and at the present I was still searching for that right piece. Goldie was not that certain someone I knew would be suitable for my heart. So the afternoon of our graduation, we had broken up but not on bad terms. We acted as we normally did as best friends, but without the label of "boyfriend" and "girlfriend" on our backs. When my parents questioned our change in relationship status, I had frankly informed them that we were not sexually attracted to each other. Sure, I would always think Goldie was beautiful with her long blonde hair, sparkling blue eyes, and the adorable dusting of freckles across her cheekbones, but I could not locate any emotion in me that wanted to get intimate with her. Throughout our years of dating, we had never gotten passed make out sessions where hands remained above the waists. In return, she never pushed it either. There was no confirmation from either of us saying, _"I don't want to do that,"_ we both chose not to. So it was not one-sided where she had the need to get personal and I was unwilling, but it was rather both parties disinclined to take it a step further.

Now, as friends, we occasionally meet up at our favorite café to catch up after being apart. We mostly talk about our recent jobs – or in my case, classes. Goldie, even after numerous requests for her to become a Fairy God Parent, she had rejected the job offers. When I had asked her why she was doing that, she had told me _"I am waiting for my significant other."_ I did not question it further, but I guess I could see where she was coming from. Most Fairy God Parents were paired with their lover, but if you were single, the fairies you worked for would create the combination themselves. Most of the time, you could be stuck with someone you don't like. So I could see why she would be holding off her desires to become a Fairy God Parent. I couldn't help but feel the slightest twinge of guilt at knowing I was part of the reason she was waiting.

But in the meantime, I was told that she had gotten a job as a waitress in, Planet Fairy World. The wage was decent, and I heard that she attracts a lot of attention from most of the male customers. I couldn't help but frown at that. I may not be her boyfriend, but she still was my friend. The idea of anyone trying to peek under Goldie's skirts or tempt her into going out with them causes my protective side for her to flare up; I just did not want her to end up hurt.

Awaking from my sadistic thoughts, I smiled. At least I can see her tomorrow before another stressful four-hour lesson. Maybe talking to her will help ease my anxiety.

* * *

Fiddling with the lining of the tablecloth, I woke up from my daydreaming at the sound of the chair in front of me being pushed backwards, and the empty space taking up the seat being traded by the person I was waiting for, Goldie. Said fairy smiled in greeting to me, which I returned with a nod of my head. And like routine, we both picked up our menus to look through the different choices of beverages the café had, even though we came here often, and always ordered the same thing:

"Masala chai*, please," Goldie ordered, handing the waitress who just approached us her menu.

"Hot chocolate with cream," I did the same with mine.

The waitress, whose name tag read 'Roza', looked between the two of us with a grin as she took our menus. She obviously misinterpreted us as a couple with the way she playfully winked at Goldie with thumbs up and the faint smirk across her lips as she turned towards me. I just narrowed my eyes with a shake of my head as the fairy left, and with a quick look I saw an equal facial expression of my own gracing my friend's visage as well.

Despite the misunderstanding, we did not allow others view of us change the way we held conversation. We eased into the topic about magic, which concluded with Goldie inquiring when I would be receiving my adult wand as she had a couple of months ago. I only sighed, carding my fingers through my lavender hair nervously with a chuckle. Before I could reveal any possible dates of when I would be granted access to the shop that sold wands to permitted fairies, our waitress returned with a smile. She placed our drinks down onto the table, and with a departing "good day" she left after placing our bill onto the table. At least she did not continue with her earlier actions when she first saw us.

Shadowing the arrival of our beverages, we lapsed into silence. Goldie was preparing her tea while I took minor sips of the scolding hot chocolate, overlooking the danger of it burning my tongue. After two minute duration of quietness, out of nowhere did Goldie begin to talk, and of all things she chose to talk about, it had to be Foop. From what I heard in the beginning, she had recently had a run in with him around the city.

It took all of my concentration not to drift off into another world as she spoke about him, but it was when the direction of her conversation began to focus on me did I come back to reality.

"You know Poof," Goldie began, dipping the pad of her pinky into her tea and proceeded with pushing the dampened skin between her lips. Her face turned sour, and she continued her sentence while putting the tea packet back into her cup to let it sit longer, "I don't understand you and Foop's relationship that much."

"Hm?" I asked as I took a gulp of my drink, only to lick the white cream floating on top from my upper lip to eye her curiously. What was she talking about?

She shrugged as she fingered the armrest of the wicker chair absent-mindedly, blue eyes staring directly back at me, "you two are always at each other's necks, but the reason for your animosity towards one another is completely unreasonable. I cannot see the foundation of such hate." She waved her hand around, "of course, I know how most fairies are towards their opposites, but you knew him your whole life. And from the amount of years together, I would have suspected some type of friendship to form despite your frequent fights and your relations to one another. But at the present, the attitudes you two display are just astonishing."

I _'hmphed',_ "I've no idea where this is going, or why you're _JUST_ bringing it up. But, just like you said, we are_ always_ fighting. Where you could see any possible friendship forming between us must be your mind playing tricks on you."

"Yes, you were fighting _physically_." She pointed out in argument, "but verbally you two did get along, even though there would be fights through communication as well just like any normal relationship." She chuckled at my confusion and seemed to beam at something she thought of inside her head, as if she knew something I didn't, "but I gotta say, from recent observations of you two, I notice how your actions have begun to contradict your _'hate.'"_

This part intrigued me, and with new vigor, I leaned forward with a tilt of my head to regard her curiously. "I don't understand." Her blue eyes briefly looked down at her cooling tea before returning to my own, "How can our attitudes be different from our actions?"

She sighed, rubbing her forehead in irritation at my ignorance. "Look, from my point of view, when you two argue, you always act irritated. Then with your body language, it's as if you two want to be close, but when that happens, you either fight or jump away from the slightest brushing of skin." She scratched her chin with a caustic smirk, "if you bothered arriving at health class in high school, you would know more about _body language_."

"I heard rumors that there would be videos on intercourse in that class…I don't exactly fond over the idea of learning how a female could possibly impregnate a male." I said in all seriousness. The easier way of putting my words is calling it a _'male pregnancy'_, which is an impossible term on Earth. Females reproduced the human race, not the other gender, even though they are part of the process. However, as mentioned before, it is quite contradictory for fairies. Anti-fairies held a similar way of producing young like the Earthlings, so go figure - it is another difference that separates us.

She giggled at my reply, "Well, diverting from that topic, I was being serious when I said that about you and Foop." I dramatically groan in reply, placing a hand on my forehead as I theatrically play out the scene of a saddened maiden. I earned weird looks from others at different tables; I reddened, and immediately stopped. Goldie didn't pay any heed to my embarrassment, "I guess….I am _curious _to know what is happening between you two."

I grunted, "Whatever is happening between us is nothing, Goldie." I swallowed down the rest of my hot chocolate, and wiped the remnants staining my upper lip in a liquid mustache off with the back of my hand. "Plus, why the hell are you bringing this up all of sudden?"

She didn't reply for a moment, instead choosing the activity of circling her index finger into a wrinkle in the table cloth. Looking lost in the thought, she said, "It was when I met up with Foop and talked to him." That part grabbed my attention, not exactly because she met up with Foop as I already was informed, but the way she said it. Goldie sounded…._upset_.

I titled my head to the side, deciding then and there that I would address whatever was causing her to be this way. "What's wrong Goldie?" I paused, waiting for a response, but I got none. I continued to urge her to speak, "Tell me what's on your mind, and don't you dare say it's nothing. We both know from your sudden mood swing – which is highly uncommon of you - that everything is not alright."

I didn't expect a reply, but once again I was proven wrong when I heard her mutter, "You're right, Poof, it's not." She sniffled, but immediately straightened up to talk to me clearly. "You may have not noticed it Poof, but Foop has been different ever since _that _day." I knew what day she was talking about. It was years ago, an event called the_ "Ultimate Incarceration" _where we had successfully imprisoned the anti-fairies once more, around the time Foop was four. By the order of Jorgen, all available Fairy God Parents were given the task of tracking down their anti-fairy self or to target a certain group. In the end, we had confined them all, but one. Foop, being the only child amongst the crowd of adult anti-fairies, was never forced into joining his parents. Instead, he was given the choice to be free. It was said _"because Foop is a baby, his parents corrupted views have yet to fully settle in his brain. By the influence of Fairy World's citizens, we could make a good individual out of him."_ All I was aware of was the fact that he was constantly observed throughout his life from the distance by fairy cadets**, and by order of the fairy council, if he showed any signs of turning out to be like Anti-Cosmo and Anti-Wanda, he would, at once, join his family in confinement.

"Before, when we were babies, he had that superiority complex – at the time when he was free. Now, even though he holds the same demeanor, it's like something is different about him." From just looking at her facial expression, I could tell she was honestly worried about Foop.

I argued her statement when I recognized the word 'freedom' in her sentence, "What are you talking about? Foop is free! He's not locked up like the others."

"Poof, have you seen the way people treat him? Ever since that time, he has been alone, only accompanied by other fairies who were always watching him from far away. And I know you know who they really are." She glared, "They are cadets, Poof! They were doing that for a way to _train _themselves for _military_ purposes. They think of Foop as a _threat_ to _society_. In all honesty, it is _racism _and_ discrimination." _Knowing where this was going, I quietly asked Goldie to lower her voice as she was earning looks from others at different tables. "Tell me, do you have people following you around, looking at every mistake you make in life or anything suspicious that could cause you to become a threat to the world?"

I looked down for a second, "no." I can see where she was coming from, and I knew a side of me agreed with all the things she was saying.

She hissed through her teeth, "They think because he is an anti-fairy that he is _evil _or that he will turn out to be just like _them_." Her fists were clenched, and the skin at her knuckles turned a powdery white under the pressure. "He's not a demon, Poof! He is a fairy just like us, but others who do not look past his appearance cannot see that he is just like everyone in the inside. But if we want to point fingers at whom the real demons are in Fairy World," she puckered her eyebrows, "they should look themselves in a mirror."

"Goldie, don't you think that is a little bit much?" I laughed it off, like I normally did in any situation where I don't feel comfortable or am perplexed about. At this time, it was both. I've never considered Foop's life to that extent, instead favoring the belief that he had more freedom than most young adults have. I mean, aside from being observed, I diluted myself into thinking that he was living the dream life with no parents to nag him about anything and having a house to himself (my parents took it upon themselves to visit my apartment as much as possible. From the frequent times they had stayed over, I eventually inclined myself into making a guest bedroom for them in an empty room.) So the words Goldie had said were a shocker to say the very least. In the world I created for myself that projects the truth away and allows lies to seep in, I found the surface cracking from the threat of this moment. I didn't want to believe that Foop had more problems than most normal teenagers have. I didn't want to think about the many times Foop must have felt alone or miserable from his lack of family. And I did not want to start now. So with that acknowledged, I allowed myself to indulge in my illusion a while longer, but I was mindful of the weight on my shoulders that told me of my concealed feelings of guilt and concern towards him. So in my attempts to convince myself that everything was alright, everything was _normal_, or in my own selfishness, I do not know, I ignorantly allowed the words: "he's fine, and even if something is wrong, it is not my problem," to pass my lips.

I suddenly realized the extent of my words and how _wrong_ it was of me to say it when Goldie blinked back to reality, away from her angered haze of emotions to look towards me with betrayal. She stood up from her chair, nearly knocking it down in the process, as she stared down at me with a glare.

"Maybe you should consider his feelings more on a personal manner, instead of being like the rest of society who have developed a cynical distrust of his kind," her concluding words to our conversation was like a resounding slap to my face, but instead of the pain registering in said area, it was my heart. I felt my chest constrict and my throat going dry. "I thought you were different Poof. I believed you would actually care about him after I informed you of this, but I guess I am wrong about that too, huh?"

With that said, she transported herself to the outside of the café, not even casting me a look over her shoulder as she began to walk away.

I only watched, mouth agape, as confusion clouded my mind with questions. But one stuck out amongst the rest:

_What the heck was that supposed to mean?_

* * *

*** ****Masala chai**** – **_**"a flavored tea beverage made by brewing black tea with a mixture of aromatic Indian spices and herbs."**_

_**** **_**Cadets**_** - "a student in a national service academy or private military school or on a training ship."**_

º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤øº¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤øº¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸

**The class Poof and Foop are taking is similar to a community college for fairies. They can choose to take the class first before going to Fairy Academy or pass the final test with a high grade and become a Fairy God Parent that way (that is what Goldie did. You can take the test before graduating from high school – when Poof took it, he failed). If you don't pass the final test, you will most likely be sent to Fairy Academy. It's just a twist, but hopefully people don't get too irritated by it.**

**I cannot guarantee when the next update will be because I had gone through a lot of writers block with this first chapter. If I can push through, I'm sure I can update faster.**

**Please, if you favorite or watch this story, review with feedback on what you think of this chapter so far! I worked hard on it.**


	2. 2 - The Ties of Understanding

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own any of the character's from Fairy Odd Parents besides some, who are based off of the characters from the show!**

**Thank you to anyone who has been reading my story so far. If you could review with any feedback, that would be nice!**

**Found another inspirational song for this story, but it is more for Foop than Poof. The song is called "Broken Wings" (Skarlett Riot)**

**Reply to my first reviewer:**

_**Guest**_**: Yeah, I get annoyed as well when people make Poof into a girl. It is especially aggravating when they don't inform you in the summary or author's notes, leaving you to discover the gender-swap later on in the fan fiction. Thank you for reviewing. Perhaps you could leave some way next time for me to contact you so I could respond via fan fiction or e-mail instead of in my author's notes? **

**Warning: Jorgen in this chapter is OOC. I have never written a story with his type of character, so it is very hard for me to write something **_**now**_** with him. I do want to inform people though, it is obvious **_**MANY**_** years have passed, and I sort of made Jorgen's attitude simmer down a little because of something that is mentioned in this chapter. You will learn why soon, but feel free to guess what happened!**

**Beta:**** Simlead – Not yet, my plan is to publish chapters before they are looked over by her so it easier for me to look for mistakes.**

* * *

**::****Chapter Two****::**

**¶ - The Ties of Understanding - ¶**

º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤øº¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤øº¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸

Emptiness is what I felt. An empty expanse hallowed out my chest, as the emotions of guilt and confusion settled somewhere between my heart and brain. Honestly, I did feel bad about my reaction to what Goldie had told me about Foop, but the reason I had responded like that was because I was bewildered. To hear such words as _'racism'_ and _'discrimination'_ pass her lips was a disclosure for me, as I didn't know those things were happening to Foop. As I thought before, I assumed what type of lifestyle he had instead of gaining facts.

In this point in time, I was farther from the truth than anyone else. The discrimination aforementioned was a revelation similarly in thinking that Fairy World citizens would have any hate within them to do such actions. For all I've seen throughout my years of living, I have only witnessed happiness and love, but the negatives were always hidden underneath a mask. It was only now that the semblance was slowly being peeled away to reveal its sins. The world was slowly becoming clearer, and the haze I lived in was moving away. Fairy World no longer seemed as amiable as it used to be.

I found my way to class five minutes late, due to my lack of time management after my visit with Goldie this morning. Shadowing her exit of the café, I had sat there in a shocked silence, allowing her words towards me to seep in. _"Maybe you should consider his feelings more on a personal manner, instead of being like the rest of society who have developed a cynical distrust of his kind." _She was right, I did not trust him. But it wasn't a wariness conjured from who he is, but what our past was like. _"I thought you were different Poof. I believed you would actually care about him after I informed you of this, but I guess I am wrong about that too, huh?" _Am I really not that different from others? Did she really think that I was like them? Or was it spurring of the moment overreaction to the situation? It was a possibility, but Goldie does not usually get worked up like that unless something was really bothering her. I mean, discrimination is a not a matter to take lightly, but I am confused at the extent Foop may be handling with.

In addition to the ordeal with Foop, what the heck did she mean by our earlier conversation about how he and I interact with one another? Was she trying to imply something?

I mentally whacked myself over the head at the questions that kept coming up. Most of them I had yet to have an answer to. The others I could only hypothesize, but even then I could not create a conclusion because of my lack of information.

"…Mr. Poof!" In a second, the caterwauling of voices in the background flooded my ears, as the more noticeable sound came from in front of me. I came to the realization that I was at the front of the classroom, having just came in, and had been caught as a result of arriving into class late.

Blushing up to my ears, I bit my lip when the word _'busted'_ flashed in the forefront of my mind. "I'm sorry, Ms….?" I trailed off since I had forgotten her surname.

Her eyebrow ticked as she deduced my question, "its Ms. Henderson." She reminded with a frown, "And you do realize you are walking into class late and without a pass?"

I sighed, "…yes."

Ms. Henderson exhaled noisily out of an annoyance as she pointed towards the door, "_out_. I gave you a warning yesterday when you and Mr. Foop were disrupting my class. Here you are, disturbing my class _again_, Mr. Poof." As I began to turn around to take my leave to the dean's office with slumped shoulders, she called out, "When you come in again, you better have an excuse." She was speaking of the written late pass that was used in school whenever we don't come to class on time. In this case, tradition was never broken, even if we were only in a community college. "Also, you will be staying after class." Her final sentence caused me to wince and stutter in my steps.

When I finally got to the door, I casted a look over my shoulder to see some of the student's sitting at their desks with looks of sympathy sent in my direction. Others were preoccupied with acting as if they were not eavesdropping on the conversation between the teacher and me. And Foop – I glared as a groan passed my lips – was smirking at me as he soundlessly mouthed out the word _"loser." _I was tempted to follow up with my own insult, this one with a hand gesture, but from the sharp look the teacher sent me in warning, I instantly dropped the idea.

Huffing, I opened the exit to walk out into the vacant hallway. Plain white walls with the occasional poster advertising upcoming dates of events or available classes decorated the bland area with color. Lining each side of the lackluster hall were doorways leading into various rooms, each used for diverse purposes of teaching. Passing by one that had a horizontal rectangular window, I could see a chemistry class going on. Unfortunately however, I was there when a student accidently mixed two incompatible liquids together that was the result of an explosion. I quickly walked away from peeping into that place as a large number of species from other realms emptied out coughing from the smoke with the teacher following as he yelled about safety.

Picking at the bottom of my purple shirt as I neared my destination, I eyed each room number as I passed to make sure I didn't skip the dean's office. When I found it, I attempted to calm my anxiety as I stood outside the threshold. It was not my first time meeting this man, as I have in the past for reasons involving my parents, but in recent years those visits decreased. To me, he was just a stranger with a name and a face…plus an insane personality. That fairy is…

I opened the door to peep my head inside after I knocked, "umm…. Mr. Strangle?" Upon entering, I noticed that the room was empty, devoid of the person I was looking for. But I was wrong to believe he would not be there as when I turned around to leave, my face met with hard pectorals clad in a lime green tank top. Backing away in surprise as I rubbed my abused nose, my eyes widened at the towering figure that swallowed me up in its shadow. _'Jorgen Von Strangle…the strongest fairy in existence…' _The overhead lights in the room accentuated each curve of his tan face that stared down at me intensely with sharp blue eyes. I felt like a midget in comparison.

It was weird to consider Jorgen as the dean of this school. The only options I could see for his involvement as the principal is either because he was the leader of the all the fairies or he could get the job done and make sure to stop any progressing trouble from a student. The man did not have a light voice, and even when he was not yelling, it was still loud and threatening. If used in a situation where a fairy was at fault about something, he could just speak and scare the wits out said fairy. I would hate to imagine what he calls _'whispering.'_

"You are?" Jorgen spoke, looking down at me because of his prestigious height. Being naturally shorter than other fairies, I felt very small, even when he was noticeably squatting to fit into the doorway of the office.

"I-I'm…." I licked my lips, and wiped my sweaty hands on the front of my black skinny jeans. "I am Poof, sir."

"Poof…" he tried my name on his tongue, and scrunched his monobrow together as if he was trying to remember something. "Where have I heard that name before?"

"You might recall my parents, Cosmo and Wanda." I knew there would have to be a possible connection in that bird brain of his that could recall my existence during the latter part of Timmy Turner's adventures before his memory was zapped and my parents were confiscated from his side. He was constantly bullying the two, and luckily I had no part in his violence because of my age then. Plus they were the closest to him to the degree where they were considered as friends. I don't know what type of mistreatment could lead to that stage, and no matter how many times I ruminated the fact, I couldn't derive a conclusion.

It took a moment, but I saw a spark of recognition in his eyes as he grinned down at me. "Ah yes, I remember you. You used to be that roundish little baby that always said _'poof, poof' _all the time." I hated to be reminded of how I used to communicate as a kid before I finally began to understand how to speak English. It took years of speech therapy, but I no longer have a slip of the tongue where hints of a _'p'_ in the beginning or an _'f'_ on the end of my words were heard.

"Yes, I wasn't the most talented in English when growing up." It was half the truth. I understood what people were telling me, but I failed to reply correctly. Hence my name _"Poof"_ – that is all I could say. Furthermore, I think my parents failed in the imaginative department at the time. It was embarrassing, but I soon discovered that others had more silly names than my own.

As if disregarding what I said, Jorgen continued on with his journey through memory lane. "Your appearance is different. You still hold your roundness features and small stature in addition to your curly hair antennae." He gave me yet another once over, "but you're not longer as cute." His voice held a hint of sadness, but it was as if he was expecting me to come into his office in the body of a baby than a nineteen year-old _(in human years.)_

"I grew up," I counterclaim his observations as he swept his eyes over my form to take in every detail of my appearance to memory.

He sighed in defeat and shuffled his way past me from the threshold of the room to his desk. The wooden piece of furniture was populated with papers situated in neat piles, a trait I did not believe Jorgen had, no matter the time difference from then and now. An assistant that turned out to be absent today had to have been responsible.

At the front of his desk, at each corner was a picture frame. One was most likely a photo of his wife, the Tooth Fairy. The other could have been anything, but my guess it was a picture of their present God child.

The whole room in general was white and nearly empty aside from the metal cabinet to the right. There must be folders inside consisting of each student's profiles who are attending the class's available in the small establishment, as well as mine. _'I can only imagine my perturbing records,'_ I thought.

A potted plant was situated on top of the cabinet, and inside their used to be a purple petunia that now lay amongst it's shriveled up leaves and pedals. He must have forgotten to water it.

The final object that stood out amongst the other objects in the room was a framed certificate on the wall. It was hidden in the receding shadows at the right corner of the office, and it was only the faint reflection of the light above on the glass cover that was the reason of me perceiving it through the darkness. Looking inquiringly, I made out only a few letters from the faint light source as well as a golden stamp displaying the design of a clock in the background of an image of a small child and a fairy.

Jorgen sat down in his black office desk to survey me from afar. Five minutes passed in silence before I finally broke it to verbally question my curiosity, "what is the certificate for?"

He looked where my hand had risen to point. Something flashed beneath his eyes upon sighting the parchment, but it was too quick for me to identify as it receded when he turned back towards me. "It is something I took part in as well as my wife."

It didn't answer exactly what I wanted to know. "But what does _'L.W.P'_ stand for?"

"Something I rather forget than cherish as a memory." His short responses deduced the fact that something was wrong, and the significance that certificate held had more value than what he was giving it credit for. However, I did not want to push it as the topic was evidently a sore spot for him.

To show I was concluding my questions on it, I nodded with an "okay." I shifted my weight onto my left leg as I folded my arms across my chest. I was hoping to avoid the reason why I was here, but the constant nag seemed adamant on being brought up. With no escape, as I could tell Jorgen was close to bringing up the question himself, I began what was never asked. "I was sent here because I late to class."

"Why?"

"Well, I lost track of time after I met up with Goldie Goldenglow at Fairy Dust Café."

"Is Goldie a girlfriend of yours?" His thick, black eyebrow rose at one end to resemble lifting a brow. The effect it usually had of showing wonder was lessened since the two were connected.

"More like an old friend." I avoided telling him that she was my ex-girlfriend since the end of high school.

"Hm," he smirked, but seemed to drop what he was thinking of inside his head in exchange for a different topic. "What classes are you taking?"

I grasped the change in subject and answered with no hesitancy, "I am taking the thirty-week class called, Fairy Economics."

"So you're looking into becoming a Fairy God parent," he mused as a small grin chanced across his lips. "Why aren't you in Fairy Academy?"

"Aside from the fact that it takes many years of preparation," I reminded, though I knew he was well informed of the 1,000 year cycle to pass the academy. He was the one who established the rule. "I am the type that does best by learning through text books than hands on." It was a lie but I got through it cleanly when I noticed he had no hint of suspicion in his eyes as he nodded his head to what I said.

"Fairies that go to Fairy Academy are not for your sort – the ones with brains and all that. They learn best through physical training and endurance."

I nodded, "yes, I realize that."

Jorgen reached forward to a coffee cup filled with pens and pencils to pull one out. He then reached into a drawer outside my viewpoint to pull out a pad of yellow sticky notes. "I assume that you need an excuse." It was more of a statement than a question as he wrote a late pass for class with his scribbly hand writing. An identifiable squiggle of his signature ended the note. He looked up at me as he ripped the piece he wrote on to hand to me. I took the paper and placed it inside my pocket after scanning what was written. It said: _"Please excuse Poof Cosma for being late to class. He had a tardy arrival to school. ~Jorgen Von Strangle." _The note was vague and unlike the passes we had in school. Either way, it still served its purpose. I bobbed my head in approval as I looked back towards him with a small grin.

"Thanks, sir."

"Don't call me _'sir'_. Call me Jorgen. We are not strangers." He reminded me, and left no misunderstanding in his hinting of our past together. I nodded my head again with a sound of agreement.

I turned around with the intent to return to class after giving my departing words, but paused right before I exited the door. Looking over my shoulder at Jorgen who was now carding his thick fingers through his short white hair as he worked on paperwork, a rare sight for anyone to see, I asked one last question.

"Jorgen… have you heard about the discrimination against Foop?" I resisted rephrasing what I said to ask if he witnessed it or had been a part of it, but I bit my tongue to await his response.

He paused, "…yes." Jorgen looked up at me, "why do you ask?"

"I was just curious." I said as I left, musing over my new found information with a new light.

* * *

When I reentered the classroom, Ms. Dresser had been in the midst of explaining that we would finally be getting our permits to obtain a wand. I gave her the note from Jorgen and awaited her approval before going back to my seat. Fellow students who were not paying attention to her words watched me as I progressed to my desk in marvel that I was not traumatized from my visit with Jorgen. I was tempted to shake my head at their ridiculousness. He may have been bad back when I was a baby, but I think his overconfident demeanor has simmered down into a more relaxed state. I am just glad I was physically and mentally incapable of dealing with his violent actions in the past. I don't know if it was just location that made him act so calm today, but I am in suspense to learn if it was permanent change or not for the sake of my future. I'm not prepared for the punishments of knowing him.

"I wrote down a list of recommended places to buy a wand. Please be sure to get one before next week as that is when I plan to go over magic with everyone." My eyes drifted off from her form at the front as she asked a fairy to pass out the papers instead of using her powers. Looking around at the other students in the room, I tried to guess their genesis. Most of them seemed to be native to Fairy World, but others were obviously from other cities in the clouds. Of course, in correlation to what I was doing, there was Foop, an anti-fairy. He was sitting in his usual seat in the back with a smaller part of the class around him. Only a few dared to sit next to him, seeming to not be bothered by his presence. However, the other side seemed unyielding to their actions of avoiding him. Their bodies were positioned so their backs were facing him no matter the angle. If they caught a glimpse of him, a distinct sneer of disgust spread across their lips. The gossiping crowds of fairies would whisper crude remarks to each other without the teacher's notice, but a greater quantity of them didn't bother to hide that they were bad-mouthing him, even with his and Ms. Dresser's attention.

'_But why,'_ I asked myself mentally? _'Again, I realize people do not exactly like anti-fairies, but couldn't they see he is not like them?'_ In recent years, no acts of bad luck had fallen upon Fairy World in an abnormal manner. It was obvious he was behaving. _'In addition, why couldn't they see that _everyone_ is different? Most of us aren't of the same race, but yet they seemed obstinate in being racist to him compared to how they act with other supernatural creatures.'_

As I continued staring at him, I came to the realization that another pair of _glaring _purple eyes were gazing back at me, belonging to a certain anti-fairy that I was thinking about. Narrowing my eyes in retaliation of being caught, I noticed a faint blush appear across his blue cheekbones as he turned away, with me following a second later. I could feel a faint titillation on my cheeks, and no matter how many times I told myself that I was not blushing, I knew the signs were there. I could not doubt the sensation of blood rushing to my face.

'_What the hell was that?'_ I wondered as I bowed my head to hide my face away from view, silently hoping no one had noticed the exchange between us. I willed my blush away silently as my mind became more conflicted with confusion, more so than it was before.

"Class dismissed."

The sudden voice was my haven, as it drove me from the rough depths of my mind to drag me out into reality. Smiling in satisfaction as I got up, I paused when I remembered that Ms. Dresser had told me that I would be staying after class. Groaning, I plopped back down into my seat to watch as the other students were granted access to the exit of the school. When Foop came by me, I pointedly turned my head down into my lap to hide my embarrassment from our earlier incident. I did not want to discover why I had reacted in such a strange way in the first place.

'_Perhaps, like him, it was because I got caught staring at my rival,'_ I convinced myself, though the excuse fell flat in my mind and did not remove the sensation growing deep within my chest. When I turned my head back up, I caught sight of him from afar as he waited impatiently in the back of the crowds of fairies trying to get out the door all at once.

That is when I – without conscious thought - began to look him over.

His dark hair fell across his face, framing his square visage perfectly as well as complimenting his dark blue skin tone. Covering his broad, and most likely muscular body, was a black suit. Modest clothing must have given the illusion of a _'good citizen' _as others wanted. It seems though the getup only had half the effect than what is was intended, as only few liked him. The great part did not feel the same.

Shaking my head at the – I mentally counted – _third _time I caught myself observing him, I mentally whacked myself in punishment.

I shouldn't be _looking_ at him.

I shouldn't be _thinking _about him.

Most importantly, I shouldn't be _worried_ about him.

Kneading my puckered forehead as a knot formed between my knitted eyebrows, I did not take notice of Ms. Dresser's approach until her hand came down onto my shoulder to shake me. Blinking, I pivoted around to face her, in the process taking note that in my time of berating myself that everyone had finally left.

'_Good,'_ I nodded in satisfaction while giving my full attention to my teacher who took her hand off me to instead cross her arms across her chest.

"I was close to telling you to go home to replace staying after," she began, "but I could not help but notice that you were rather distracted today."

I blushed at her comment, but I told myself that she did not mean it in the way I was thinking. "Yeah…sorry," I mumbled as I scratched the back of my head nervously, "I just have a lot on my mind."

"Anything you are willing to talk about?"

Slightly put off by her genuine concern, as I never dealt with it before, I shrugged. "Nah, I think I got it covered."

She eyed me for a moment before giving up. "If you ever need to talk to somebody, you can talk to me. If not, and not to give the same type of spiels you were given as a child, but talk to someone you trust, alright?"

I nodded, "yeah, will do."

* * *

"This one perhaps?" The salesman held out the wand to me with a smile, and I gladly took it. Grinning, I waved it as the star on the end emanated a soft yellow glow. But as soon as I attempted to move an object from a shelf to test it, the stick sagged while the glow flickered out. I frowned as well as the salesman who looked exasperated. Taking the wand from my hand without any verbal consent, he placed it back in its rectangular box which soon joined the pile of other cases from the rest of my failed efforts at finding the right wand.

I have been in this store for the duration of an hour, and I believe the man helping me is about to throw me out from frustration - though I may beat him to it since I am starting to come to the conclusion that this place's wands are piece of crap. I had to save money, but I rather buy something that won't continuously empty my wallet in order to fix because I purchased it while aware of its possible defects.

Subsequent to another letdown, I was beginning to formulate a polite way to leave without insulting anyone when I heard the sounds of the bell attached to the main entrance jingle from the door opening. The man assisting me looked up at the newest customer from over my shoulder, only for his irritated pupiles to invert into cold, narrowed slants. "_Anti_-fairy," he muttered.

'_Anti-fairy?'_ It took a moment for me to rationalize that there was only one fairy with the freedom to be out of prison in contrast to the rest of its kind, and that was Foop. Wanting to laugh at the irony of it all because _of course_ the fairy I have been trying to avoid since yesterday after the shared incident of our eyes locking and blushes spreading across our faces comes into the same store I am in. I'm starting to wonder if I killed a king in my past life that has led me to having this fate.

I didn't face him as he walked further into the room. My helper could care less about my presence now when his eyes were only focused on the moving figure behind me. I could track Foop's location in the store by the man's moving eyes, and the faint reflection in the whites showed that my rival was approaching the counter situated in the middle of the store.

I don't think he was aware that I was standing only a few feet away with my back to him. He usually says something when we coincidently meet in public. "Excuse me, sir," his gruff voice accentuated with his British accent caught the attention of others within the store. From the way he blinked speedily, I knew he was nervous from the unneeded interest even when not trying to look it. "Could you help me find a wand?" A murmur rose up amongst the gathering crowd who watched as the shopkeeper looked around, avoiding eye contact with him, perceptibly put off by him being here.

"Well…umm…" He tugged at the collar of his shirt while swallowing thickly. The kid looked like he was about to piss his pants right then and there if no one interfered soon.

Thankfully, the manager stepped up from the back to confront Foop who marginally scooted back from the looming presence. "Listen you scum, you better get out. We don't sell to _your_ kind." Okay, maybe not thankfully. That was rude, and I knew Foop was biting his tongue to prevent any snarky remarks to follow the offensive statement.

"I believe I am qualified to get a wand in spite of your blatant dislike of anti-fairies." He rummaged his hand around in the pants pocket of his trousers to bring out his permit to the open, "This clearly says you have to sell me a wand because it is endorsed by my teacher, Ms. Dresser as well as Jorgen Van Strangle."

The scared fairy Foop spoke to earlier backed away as Foop said Jorgen's name, while the other continued glaring. "I am still not going to be swayed into selling you a wand just because of your teacher and the leader of all fairies says to." He leaned forward over the counter, "now you better get out of this store before I make you."

He chose a safer route, "not until I get my wand." Foop was tip-toeing in dangerous territory, especially since the other guy was obviously bigger than him by a long shot. If he were to get into a fight, the chances of him winning are not in his favor.

The manager did not initiate a battle yet, "I am warning you, you got till the count of three to get out this store."

Foop crossed his arms and leaned his weight onto his right leg, "bring it."

The taller fairy popped his knuckles, "one." He hissed through his gnashing teeth.

I finally turned around to see with my own eyes what was happening, "two." Foop still stood there, but his pose showed that he would be ready to go on the defense when the guy reached three.

The number came sooner than two did behind one, as the man swung his fist back, "three." His hand dove forward, which in response Foop dodged by squatting under what would have been a harsh blow to the face.

The manager flew over the counter dividing them have better success in hitting my rival. But Foop seemed to be dodging every thrown punch with ease… that is until a stray knee came up to bury itself in his stomach. It took a second for me to notice that it was not the manager's leg, but one from another worker who decided to gain up on Foop while he was distracted. After recovering from the unfair strike, he had to defend himself against two onslaughts from different angles.

"I warned you that this would happen, didn't I?" The manager ground out as a fist met his stomach harshly, which in retaliation he swung his elbow downwards to meet Foop's head.

He grunted, "I seemed to have missed the part where this would be two against one." The same guy who hit him before with his knee kicked at him, only for him to catch his foot and drag him down to the ground that followed with the harsh sound of flesh joining the wooden floors.

Having enough of witnessing this and doing nothing, I walked over with my mind set on separating the three from each other before things got out of hand. They were dangerously close to the remaining customers in the store who did not leave at the first signs of a fight, and could possibly hurt them if anything strayed out of the proximity they had taken up in the middle of the store.

Before I could do any of this though, the hand of the fairy that had helped me grabbed ahold of my wrist to tug me backwards. "What are you doing?" he hissed, "You can't honestly be going out there to join the fight."

His eyes looked me over, and I understood what he meant now. Wrenching myself away from him, I glared, "I'm not joining the fight. I am stopping it. In addition, I don't need you pointing out the obvious." When he had looked at me, he was nonverbally saying that I would be at a disadvantage if I joined the fight. Asshole.

Striding away before the guy could grab me again to come towards the three that were fighting; I yelped when a punch from the manager didn't meet its designated target and as a result almost hit me in the face. "Hey, stop it!" I yelled over the grunts and curses spewing out from their mouths as they beat the crap at one another. Seeing as I would have to step in to gain their undivided attention, I shoved myself in between all three, only to become the punching bag to every hit. "I said…" - I gasped as a hard kick hit my shin, nearly making me collapse – "…_STOP!"_

I did not realize the outcome to my interference of their fight until pain flooded the back of my head as I was slammed into a shelf, knocking the neatly piled cases down to floor in the process. Fluttering my eyelids as if blinking away dust, I dizzily gazed up at my attacker with bleary eyes. The up-close view of the other store worker stared down at me. "Little man, this isn't your fight."

"And this isn't the right way a manager and another worker should be doing business with a customer."

Said manager paused in kicking Foop, who now laid on the ground holding his stomach with a bruised and bloodied face to glance in my direction. "Why are you defending _this_?" He accentuated his question with a blow to Foop's back, who reacted with a groan of pain.

"Why not?" I tried to push the one pinning me away, only for me to find that the guy was stronger if his bulging biceps weren't any further indication to his physical state. "Foop is a fairy, just like us. He should be treated as such without this discriminate treatment you have presented today."

"He is an _anti-_fairy, and if you don't remember, his kind has caused nothing but bad luck for everyone for the past decades—" he says, perpetually staring at me throughout the argument, paying little mind to Foop who took advantage of the fact that I was distracting him by crawling away—"before Fairy Council ordered their containment once again."

I decided to keep up my role of preoccupying his attention. Quickly side-glancing at Foop before enduring my side of the dispute to see what he was up to, and saw that he was using a table to stand that was on display for golden crowns.

I diverted my eyes, "Have you taken notice of the decrease in bad luck?" The manager's facial expression contorted in confusion as he tried to recall the numeral statistics of these occurrences since the _'Ultimate Incarceration.' _"If we want to get into percentages, ninety-nine percent is of the good luck we have had. The remaining is of any natural bad luck that is not created by magic…or, when I was younger, if I cried or hiccupped." My cheeks became dusted in red at the mention of my past tribulations.

Just as I finished what I said, a loud _'THUNK'_ drew back my awareness that had been elsewhere to see Foop with a…._wand?_ Sparkles danced around the star shaped tip, a sign that he had found a compatible wand to use magic on one of his attackers when I took their attention. The victim of this spell was the manager, who now lay on the ground, drool spilling from the corner of his mouth as if he was under a stupor.

Foop looked at me next, which I, in embarrassment, glanced away to avoid our eyes contacting. I was self-conscious because he had to witness how much weaker I have turned out to be since high school. If I were still the same teenager back then in this same situation, the guy still pinning me would have been beaten to a bloody pulp. As it is, from the lack of doing any activities in my break between school and community college, I was a subject to muscle deterioration.

"I recommend letting Poof go," he threatened the store employee, who accessed the situation before scooting back, releasing me in the process. I stumbled to the ground, but became balanced when an invisible force held me up. Knowing who stopped it, I gave thumbs up to Foop who stopped the stream of magic to allow me the chance to carry my own weight. "Here," I pivoted my head upwards to be caught off guard by a box being thrown my way. Looking between the case and him for a second, he gestured for me to open it. Nodding my head, I undid the lid to see a wand resting within the confines of the container.

"Umm….Foop?" I question hesitantly, but he only shook his head.

"I am the anti-fairy of you, so we most likely would share a similar wand. That one is a replica of mine…it should work for you."

Understanding, I took it out to remove the bubble wrap surrounding it. Picking it up, I balanced the weight within my grasp. A crackle of energy left a tingly sensation in my fingertips, and deciding that I would test if Foop's suspicion was proven correct, I pointed the direction of my wand at the worker who had pinned me. Sending out a spell, the fairy didn't have enough time to react when he fell to the floor the very same way the manager had - foaming at the mouth and out of it.

Bystanders gawked at me in surprise - as they seemed to have already realized who I was by now – at my actions. I couldn't care less what they thought of a celebrity committing the same actions as an anti-fairy. "It wasn't like the guy didn't deserve it," Foop sniggered at what I said.

* * *

Foop and I walked out of the store with wands in hand, laughing at the meek employee from before who was scared to death of Foop's arrival. When we approached the cash register to buy our selected items, the fairy barley could get a hold of our cash when we gave it to him from how twitchy he was.

I giggled, "Before, I thought he was going to piss himself right then and there when he saw you." Foop chuckled, and then emitted a hum of agreement.

As we ambled along the sidewalk, fairies stopped in their activities to gawk at us in alarm. I shot my eyes about like a sling shot to find the source of their unease, _'they are looking at us… '_ Turning to face my other self, I took in the sight of bruise marks and blood covering the revealed parts of his blue skin, and clucked my tongue in disapproval. He lifted an eyebrow at me, which clearly begged the question of, _'what?'_

"You need to be cleaned up," I pointed out the obvious contusions across his skin. He scanned his eyes over the marks with a frown firmly planted across his lips. I looked around for a place for him to wash his unconcealed injuries while he muttered silently. When I found what I was searching for, I gave a whispered _'ah'_ when I saw the place he could _'freshen up'_ in. Paying little mind to when I grabbed him by the wrist, I dragged him to the family restaurant across the street.

Pulling him inside, I rushed through bustling business while dodging moving waitresses to enter the men's bathroom in the far back. Locking the door to make sure we had privacy after scoping out if anyone was in here already, I moved towards Foop who was now looking at himself in one of the mirrors.

"Damn," he cursed under his tongue, but my ear still caught it.

Shaking my head, I pointed at the sink, "Wash the blood from your face. I'll prepare a concealer to match your skin tone."

"Concealer…?" I didn't answer because I was too busy rummaging inside my back pocket to find the tubes consisting of a diverse number of colors of the makeup. Taking a dark blue and white, I spread both side by side on my wrist before rubbing them together gently, that way it didn't rub off on my skin. When the mixing led to a lighter blue that was close to his shade of skin, I waited until he done drying his face to direct him into a stall to sit on the toilet seat.

Leaning into his personal space, I saw him squirm uncomfortably, but I swatted him with a grumble about holding still. Dabbing the pad of my finger into the concealer, I brushed the stuff overtop the discolored purple patches across his visage. I took note not to press to hard into the raised areas, as the skin there was tender. Doing this for about ten minutes, I backed away with a sigh to admire my handiwork. I made a few adjustments that did not sit right with me, such as rubbing it in near the ends so it blended in with his natural color without look artificial. Finally finished, I smiled in satisfaction at what I had accomplished. Leaving the small cubicle to wash the makeup off my wrist, I heard Foop follow suit after I exited.

"I guess what Goldie tells me is true, you are girly." What he said, though teasing, was truly unexpected, and I paused in drying my wet hands off to glare at him over my shoulder.

I felt the familiar flush overtake my cheeks, "shut up. I only own this crap just in case something like this happens to me. I want to avoid attention…and right now, I think you need it to." I knew he caught the hint behind my words about the public's interest in him as well as the cadets watching his every move. They were most likely positioned outside the restaurant this minute for all we know.

Foop didn't say anything, and instead gave himself a once over in the mirror. I opened my mouth to ask if he thought I did a good job when a knocking on the door begun, startling both of us.

Exchanging a look, we both went over to the door while I unlocked it. I whispered, "We got to get out of here. The longer we stay here, the more suspicious they will be." I don't know the reason behind my words when I said _'suspicious'_, but we both went along with it without any conversing.

I opened the door to hurriedly push past the fairy that knocked to leave the restaurant with little notice as possible with him flanking my side.

When we got out, Foop looked up at the setting son that sat on the city scape's horizon. Orange skies with fluffy pink clouds passed overhead, much to my interest. I nearly forgot his presence when a slight shove to my shoulder awoken me from my daydreams. Turning to him with a raised eye brow, he said, "I better go."

I nod, "right." Holding out my hand with some hesitancy, I grinned as the outcome had our hands shaking. It was like a truce, though there was no involvement with paper work or signatures in the process. All we did was a simple hand gesture, which highly contrasted to the many times we have gripped the very same palms with the intent to harm. I don't know exactly what this had entitled, but it seems we have upgraded from the label of _'rivals'_ to something more. Though I would draw a conclusion to that later, because right now I needed to finish what I was saying before Foop left. "By the way, thank you for what you did today – with helping me find a wand and all."

"I should be thanking you," he rubbed at the nape of his neck. "You defended me when those guys were spitting on my kind with words of hatred and disgust. I could not be more… - _grateful_." The last word seemed forced, but genuine.

I patted his shoulder, "I would say 'you're welcome' but it doesn't seem as fitting." Shifting on my feet, I struggled to get what I wanted to say, "Listen, Foop…I" I gulped, "I mean, Goldie yesterday told me about what was happening to you. You know, with the discrimination and all." He seemed surprised at my knowledge, even though I could have discovered people's views of anti-fairies from what had happened in the wand store today. I decided not to comment on it. "What I am trying to say is…I'm sorry I haven't helped in any way like Goldie has. Even though we call ourselves rivals…" I licked my lips, suddenly unsure of how I would draw this to a conclusion. "I…we_, know _each other more than strangers, and that should enable – whether rivals or someone close – us helping each other out." I didn't label what we were, because as mentioned earlier, I was not aware of our current status.

He seemed frozen to the spot, honestly shocked at what I said to him. "Uh…" He glanced from my face to the ground, and then repeated the cycle several times. "I…" Frown on his lips deepening, he squinted down at me. "Who said I needed _your_ help?"

I relocated myself in our positions by moving back, and internally laughed as he slipped back into character. I knew it was to hide his discomfiture. Deciding to do the same with myself, I argued, "Well, you _are_ the damsel in distress. Should I not help my lady from thy dragons?" I seriously had a peculiar obsession over speaking as if I was in a theatre.

He growled, "I am _not_ a lady. And if we want to point fingers, it is you, Ms. Concealer." He placed his hand on his hip to act out a girl holding a purse. "Look at me, my name is Poof! I like to carry makeup around in my purse so I can fresh up as I please." That was the poorest excuse for a female's voice in history.

I threw my head back with a laugh, "I do _not_ sound like that, nor would I have a voice similar to the one you just created if I were a _female_."

"So you are not denying the part of carrying makeup in your purse to _'freshen'_ as you please?"

Once again, caught off guard by the comment, I found myself blushing. I can't begin to count how many times I have done so in the last two days. "Well, I'm not about to deny that I carry make up in my _pocket_." I smirked, "and what about _you_? You're the one that didn't complain when we played beauty parlor in the bathroom. Next, do you want to do each other's hair?"

He shoved me back by the shoulders, though the push was gentle and with no purposes of harming me. "Shut up, you said it yourself. I do not need the extra attention."

I shook my head, "yeah, yeah, whatever you say." We both fell in a comfortable silence after that, just looking at each other. I wish I could identify this feeling growing within my chest during the time of our interactions. It refused to be suppressed as it festered and grew warm, causing my heart beat to increase. I think the same was happening to him because he quickly looked away, as if reenacting yesterday's exchange of glaring at each other as I did the same. Fidgeting from how uncomfortable I have become, I said, "Well, you and I better get home. It's late." By now, the celestial sphere was darkening to reveal a hazed over image of the night sky.

He agreed with a nod, "yeah…" He briefly allowed his eyes to meet mine. "See ya," with that, he turned away to walk in the opposite direction of where I was heading to get home.

I waved, "see ya."

* * *

When I got home, I could tell that something was not right. Some of my things had been moved, as if someone had gotten in sometime today and had used my things. It was not like anything was missing from what I could see, but I noticed that the pieces of leaflet paper I kept on a shelf in the living room were in disarray. One more thing was my pens….they were not in the same alphabetical color formation I usually put them in. Where it should have been _'blue, green, purple, and magenta'_, it was now _'blue, purple, magenta, _and_ green.'_ Turning every which way to see if the culprit was still in my apartment hiding somewhere, I saw one of the lined pieces of paper on the kitchen counter with green ink written on it_. 'Why would someone leave a note after breaking into my house?'_

Taking my time in getting closer, as if one wrong move would be the cause of the whole establishment blowing up, I cheated in continuing by reaching out and grabbing it.

Looking it over after doing so, I sighed in relief as I recognized who wrote to me. Like yesterday, it was Goldie who wrote the letter addressed to me.

It read:

'_Dear Poof,_

_I heard what you said to Foop. When you guys were too busy staring at each other while talking, you missed seeing me on the other side of the street. -'_I cursed her sensitive hearing _'—I am proud of you Poof. What you did… I can't express my gratitude any better than spelling it out for you. And Foop is too, you know. He just won't admit it in the way I am right now._

_Thank you, and I am sorry about my actions yesterday,_

_~Goldie Goldenglow.'_

I smiled, finally content after the revelation of my rival's discrimination.

'_No,'_ I thought, _'were not exactly rival's anymore…'_ I tapped my chin, _'were…_friends_.'_

* * *

**Sorry for this semi-long author's note right here, but I wanted to show people how I felt about Foop and Poof's relationship in the actual show, Fairy Odd Parents. This is something I wrote to Nathan Kurono, one of my awesome readers, when we were having a conversation about my story. Here:**

"**Well, again, thank you for reading my fan fiction. I think a lot of people (from traffic graph) are not satisfied with story...probably because of what it contains or they were looking for a fluffy Foop x Poof fan fiction. I'm kind of like **_**"sorry, but I don't write stories like that. I actually like creating a realistic plot (well, how realistic you can get in a fantasy genre.)"**_** There will be fluff between them, but since a lot of people consider their relationship to be unrealistic, I wanted to create something that made sense. And to be honest, I can see their relationship. xD I just think the show sort of blew it off by adding Goldie into the mix. I told my mom, when Foop and Poof were fighting over her, they should of had them fighting over her friendship, not a possible romantic relationship. I mean, honestly, they are **_**BABIES!**_** If you're going to have them going to school, make it realistic. When I was younger, I would fight for my best friend's attention or try gaining the attention of a new student. I wasn't thinking when I first went to school **_**"I'm going to have a boyfriend!"**_** But anyway, back to where they were fighting over Goldie. I think they would have made the cutest trio of friends if it was **_**"fighting over her for her friendship"**_** but she decided to choose both of them. I think the story would have turned out better if they didn't follow a similar route to the relationship between the anti-fairies and the fairies. It would have made a nice conflict, especially if anti-Cosmo found out about his son befriending a fairy too." –This is my personal opinion on the matter, and I'm not looking for any argument. I was just stating how I feel, and I decided to share it with the rest of you who are reading this. **

**Also, I have to add, I cannot force myself to watch the episodes that just focus on Poof or the ones with Goldie in it. I saw a snippet of an episode, and realized she had a slight accent. I believe if I tried to attempt to put her accent in this story, I will just ruin every piece of dialogue she has in failed attempts of making her voice right. So in that case, we all will assume that her way of speaking changed because of her stay in Fairy World. **

**Chapters will be shorter until we hit the more intense scenes. **

**This is 35 pages long with 9,098 words. I beat my record for the longest chapter I have ever written in 2012! Hopefully I can beat this one in another chapter of **_**'You Found Me.'**_


	3. Updates and Publishing a Book

This isn't a message of discontinuation, rather it is a notification to everyone that I will not be updating for a while. I have gained the opportunity to publish an original story of mine, and I have a year to complete the first book, which may roughly be up to 200 pages long. If you're interested in my book, which holds similar things to this story in the area of human rights, with the added supernatural genre, check out the preview on my fictionpress account. My account penname is "ATigerStripe." The newest story, "The Supernaturalism Act" is the one you want to look at. Its the prologue to my story. Do this before I take down the preview though, if you're interested.

Genres: Friendship / Supernatural / Angst / Hurt/Comfort

This is a teen / adult novel, and is rated T to M for gore. I can't give out anymore information than that, but if or once I am informed that my story will, hopefully, be published (I'm keeping hopeful), I will leave a notification on this story and my profile page, with links on getting the book.

And just to tell everyone, my original writing is a lot better than my fan fiction, especially since they are my own characters and more of my plot than a combination of mine and someone else's.

In addition, my story has a like page on facebook. Type in "The Supernaturalism Act", and hopefully you will find it. Like the page if you can. :)

Thank you for the support,

The Spirit Of Flight


End file.
